


Diner Sex

by AnotherMicInMyHands



Category: My Chemical Romance, danger days - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherMicInMyHands/pseuds/AnotherMicInMyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison and Ghoul never have time alone from Missile Kid, Kobra and Jet. Now that they do they make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diner Sex

“Poison hurry up!” I scream as he continues working on the car.  
“I’m coming Ghoul, I’m almost done. Do you have Missile, or is she with Jet and Kobra?”  
He asks me.  
“She’s with them, we have a whole twenty minutes until they get back from target practice with her.” I yell in response.  
“Oh shit. Shit. Okay.”  
I hear him drop a bunch of shit then curse a few more times before he walks into the diner.  
“What took so long babe?” I ask him smirking.  
“The car was fucked up but it’s okay, kinda, now so..”  
He looks at me and I reach up to kiss him. Our mouths meet and he groans as he puts his arms around my waist and lifts me up onto the counter. I put my arms around his neck and bite his bottom lip. He opens his mouth allowing me to explore. I run my tongue across his teeth and I feel him smile. I break the kiss and move to his neck. He tastes like sweat and dirt, but I don’t care, I’m used to it by now. He moans and I put all my efforts into leaving a decent mark behind. He tugs my hair and I groan.  
“Ewww guys!” I hear Missile yell.  
I pull away immediately and look at Missile Kid in the doorway.  
“Shit we did it again.” I slump my head on Poisons shoulder.  
Jet and Kobra come in and start yelling instantly.  
“Fuck bro, can you control your cock for like five minutes? Missile isn’t even seven yet.” Kobra yells at Poison.  
Jet just gives me this look and I know I’m in trouble.  
“I...I, we thought we had time…” I say feebly.  
“Ghoul I swear to the fucking Witch that you guys are going to fucking scar her.” Jet yells.  
“How come she never fucking catches you and Kobra?! She always catches us. I love her but me and Poison have like no alone time anymore.”  
“Fuck. Fine okay you’re actually right. Me and Kobra will go bring her to see Dr.D and Cola.”  
“God. Jet you're a fucking saint.” I tell him.  
“Whatever. Kobra stop yelling at your brother. Missile you wanna go see Dr.D and Cola?” Jet asks Missile.  
“Yeah sure! Are we all going?” she asks.  
“Nah, not this time. Ghoul and Poison have to ward off the diner. We might be leaving soon.” Jet tells her.  
“Aw okay. Can I be on Kobras bike this time?”  
“Yeah Missile you can ride on my bike. Lets go, they have a lot of work to do.” Kobra says.  
“Okay.”  
Missile runs up to me and hugs me then does the same to Poison as she says goodbye.  
“Bye Missile have fun.” Poison yells after her as Jet and Kobra rev up their bikes.  
As soon as I can't see their bikes anymore I turn around and smile at Poison.  
“I worked my magic and got us at least four hours.”  
“Fuck baby I love you.” He practically growls at me before he roughly pulls me towards him by my hips.  
“So what do you wanna do. I know you probably need to keep working on the car and this place really needs to be cleaned-”  
He tugs hard on my hair making me moan and shut up.  
“You wanna know what I wanna do baby?” He asks me.  
“Yeah..” I say breathlessly.  
He leans down and whispers in my ear, his breath hot against my skin.  
“I wanna fuck you like an animal.”  
“Oh fuck….” I moan.  
He roughly grabs my hair and connects our mouths. The kiss is messy and demanding, and I can’t get enough. He pulls away but before I can protest he bites my neck, hard. I scream and dig my nails into his back that is annoyingly clad in leather. I start to pull away from him, his teeth still on my neck, but the more I struggle the harder he bites. I want that jacket off and I also want him to keep biting so I struggle more. I feel his teeth break skin and I groan. Somehow I find my voice.  
“Poison.” I say breathlessly.  
He starts sucking the blood from my neck and I feel my knees go weak. I’m still determined to get that fucking jacket off though.  
“Fuck. Poison, Poison stop wait a minute.”  
He licks my neck then stops.  
“What?”  
“Jacket. Off. Now.”  
“Fuck yeah, okay, yeah.”  
He starts taking off his jacket and I take off my vest and shirt. He has his back to me as he takes off his shirt. Before he can turn around I’m behind him, digging my nails across his chest.  
“Fuck, Ghoul.”  
I’m already hard and I know he can feel my boner against his leg as he presses back into me.  
“God Poison, you’re so fucking sexy. I wanna ride you so fucking hard baby. Watch you writhe under me.”  
He moans and it turns into a growl, as he grabs my wrists and spins around to face me. He digs his nails into my wrists and I let out a whimper.  
“That sounds so good baby, but you belong to me I believe. Today I control how I fuck you and I control when you cum.”  
I smirk at him defiantly and he raises his eyebrow.  
“You can’t control me.” I say challenging him.  
He pulls me close and our mouths meet so hard it hurts, but he knows I enjoy the pain. He pins my arms behind my back and holds my wrists together with one hand then he pulls away and I see he’s holding rope in his hand. My eyes widen and before I can ask him where he found it, he’s pinning me down in one of the diner booths, and is tying each wrist to the bars that support it.The rope burns my skin and I love it. When he’s done tying me up he pulls away from me. He unzipps his boots then starts untying mine.  
“Fuck, Poison, hurry up.” I beg.  
“I should make you wait just for trying to rush me.” He replies, smirking.  
“Nggh.”   
He starts unbuckling my belt and pulls my pants off. I’m already rock hard and leaking, and just dying for some form of contact. I want him to do something, anything, so I say the one thing that always gets to him.  
“Gee, please.” I whine.  
He looks up from taking his pant off and his eyes are dark with lust. I try to look as helpless as I can and he growls. He shoves his pants off the rest of the way and grabs the lube from the drawer behind the counter. He drops it down on the table and lays over me, his knees straddling my hips. Our cocks brush and I gasp.  
“God. I fucking want you so bad Ghoul.”   
“Then take me, take all of me Gee.” I tell him.  
He leans down and kisses me slowly moving his hips giving me friction, but it’s not enough. He’s teasing me. I moan into his mouth, remembering when it used to always taste like coffee and cigarettes. He moves his mouth to my neck and gently bites the mark he gave me earlier. Then he moves to a different spot and starts biting me again.  
“Ungh Gee fucking make me bleed.”   
He bites harder and I feel like I’m going to cum right now as he breaks the skin then starts sucking gently. He starts kissing down my body, pausing to suck on my nipples. I miss the friction of his dick but it’s soon replaced with something else. Poison licks me from my balls, to the head, then he takes the head into his mouth and sucks gently, which he knows drives me insane. He swirls his tongue and presses it into the slit. I moan and go to grab his hair forgetting I’m bound. I groan in frustration and buck my hips up. He grabs my hip and pushes them down, digging his nails into my skin. He slides his mouth down and deep throats me. Every time my cock touches the back of his throat I moan.  
“Gee, I’m gonna cum.” I warn him.  
He pulls off and starts to rim me. I don’t know if this is part of him preparing me or if he’s just torturing me.  
“Gerard, please!.”  
He lifts his head up and smiles at me deviously.  
“Please, what?”  
“Please fucking fuck me.” I beg.  
“I love it when you beg Frankie.”  
I moan at the sound of my real name, that I never hear anymore. He picks up the lube off the table and rubs it on his dick, moaning in the process. He lines himself up and I start panting, knowing I’m gonna love the burn. He pushes himself in gently and I clench my fists. Once he’s fully in me he wraps his hand around my neck, and starts thrusting in and out slowly while pushing down on my throat.  
“Fuck, Frankie, I’ve, fuck, wanted to do this for so long.”  
I let out a strangled moan and push against him.  
“You remember your safeword, yeah?” He asks me as his thrusts became faster.  
I whimper and Poison takes that as a yes. His thrusts get more rhythmic and just when I think that this can't get any better he hits that one spot that makes me see stars. I moan loudly even with Poison’s fingers around my neck.  
“You like that Frankie? Fuck. Right there.”  
He hits that spot over and over and in a matter of minutes I'm screaming his name and cumming all over both of us. Poison’s thrusts became more erratic and he takes his hand from my neck and places both on my hips. His nails dig into my flesh and he starts panting wildly.  
“Fuck, Frankie. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK Frankie!.”  
He shudders as he cums and leans down and kisses me sloppily. He pulls out and we both moan. He gets off me and grabs a slightly dirty rag from the counter and cleans us both off.  
“Fuck Poison. I love you.” I tell him honestly.  
“I love you too Ghoul.” He says as he unties me.  
After he frees me he starts getting dressed. I check my watch. No way in hell did that just take us over three hours. I thought we’d have enough time for a round two. I pick up my shirt and my jeans and start getting dressed too.  
“Fuck Poison, I didn’t realize how fast the time went.” I tell him while lacing my boots up.  
“What do you mean?” He asks.  
“I mean that Jet, Kobra, and Missile are gonna be back any minute.”  
As soon as I say that we both hear their bikes approaching the diner. I look over at the booth and curse.  
“Fuck, shit. Poison we have to clean this up.”  
“Fuck, fuck okay.” He says.  
I hurriedly untie the ropes from the poles and shove them in a random drawer behind the counter while he shoves the lube in another one. He takes rag and messily wipes the booth seat. It still dosen’t look clean so I get an idea. I shove the rag somewhere unoticable and shove Poison into the booth and I lay down with my head in his lap. He looks down at me and giggles. Fucking giggles.  
“What are you giggling at motherfucker?”  
“We’re so gonna get caught.” He says.  
“Shut the fuck up. We’re not gonna get caught.”  
“Caught doing what?” And yeah holy motherfucking shit, there’s Jet.  
Poison’s giggles turn into hysterical laughter and Jet looks at me questiongly. I look at him and lift my arms and shrug my shoulders. His eyes widen and I look at him cofused.  
“Hey Ghoul you might wanna put on your sweat bands.”  
“Why?-Oh.”  
I look at my wrists that are covered in rope burns and bleeding slightly. Poison, the motherfucker is still laughing. I get off him and walk out into the main part of the diner to get my sweatbands.  
“Hi Ghoul! I missed you!” Missile says as she hugs me.  
“I missed you too. Did you have fun?” I ask her as I put them on.  
“Yeah. Dr.D let me DJ. Ghoul what’s on your neck.” She asks.  
“Oh god. Missile come here I need help re-painting my gun.” Kobra says saving me.  
I look over at him and mouth ‘thank you’. He flips me off and I smile. I walk back to Poison who has finally stopped laughing. I go back to laying my head in his neck and he plays with my hair.  
“Hey,” He says.  
“Yeah?”  
“How long has it been since we fucked in the Tran Am?” He asks looking down at me.  
I punch him lightly in the arm.  
“Horny bitch.” I say  
“You love me.” He says smirking.  
I sigh.  
“I do. I really fucking do.” I say smiling.

-fin-


End file.
